Various security, surveillance and intelligence systems use passive probing techniques for intercepting network events occurring in wireless communication networks. Network events are generated, for example, when a mobile wireless terminal registers with a network, initiates or accepts calls, moves from one cell to another and/or performs various other types of actions in the network. Network events can be used in variety of ways to collect information related to wireless terminals and their users.